


Remember Him

by stanuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel recounts each first time he fell in love with Dean. </p><p>Cute Destiel fluff for Noelle for the giveaway! Also, any excuse I get to write this, I'll take. There are some brief time jumps, but they'll all be noted!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBigWaywardFamily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBigWaywardFamily/gifts).



I remember the first day. I fell, like an idiot, on the stairs. In retrospect, it's kind of ironic, seeing as that's the day I really fell for Dean. I remember the glint in his eyes as he helped me up with a huffing laugh. I remember the warmth of his hand as it wrapped around mine, and I remember feeling like I was on top of the world. I remember the slip of paper Dean 'dropped' on the ground next to me, and slipping his number into my pocket. I remember hoping that would last forever.

\----

I remember our first fight. I argued with Dean about him being too closed off. We were drunk off our asses, exhausted, and screaming at each other for hours in the hall outside our dorms. We ended up whaling on each other after a while, getting honestly so fed up with each others' insecurities. I slept outside on the bench in the winter cold, and I woke up to Dean wrapping me in a blanket in the morning, an apologetic smile painting his lips and a warm cup of coffee offered up as a peacemaker. We really couldn't stay mad at each other for long. I still smile at the memory of that, to be honest. I think I quite fell in love with that sweet, apologetic smile and the way it reached his gorgeous green eyes, and the warmth in his laugh as he lied down with me.

\----

I remember our first Christmas together. I can recall sitting on my bed in our dorm, as Dean shakily asked me if maybe just if I didn't have plans if I might want to go back home to Kansas for Christmas with him? Of course I said yes, what else would I say? The love of my life wanted me to spend his favorite holiday with him. I quite honestly think I fell in love with the shaking of his voice when he got nervous. I fell in love with every piece of that man, one by one.

\----

I remember scavenger hunts on Valentine's Day, during which I fell in love with Dean's creativity.

\----

I remember when he proposed, and I cried in the middle of the mall, shaking and nodding uncontrollably. I fell in love with the taste of his lips when we kissed, I fell in love with the way his hands felt on my waist. I fell in love with how gentle he was.

\----

I remember when we got married. Walking down the aisle arm in arm, only a handful of close friends and family there. I fell in love then with the way he ran his hands through his hair.

\----

I remember adopting Claire. I fell in love with the way Dean was around kids; kind, caring, and considerate. He always knew exactly what to say.

\----

I remember when Claire came home shitfaced drunk, and Dean held her in his arms and nursed her back to health, not once raising his voice at her. I fell in love with the way he knew what she needed; what I needed when he put her to bed, just holding me in his arms for hours.

\----

I remember when we started to grow gray. Dean's wrinkled hands always felt like they belonged in mine, and I fell in love with the way it seemed like we were two halves of a whole.

\----

I remember the funeral. I remember crying over him, hating that I knew I could never look into those green eyes again. I remember the notes he hid all around the house when he knew he was on his way out, trying to cheer me up even when he wasn't there anymore. I fell in love with his thoughtfulness. Every time I remember him and everything about him, I fall in love all over again. 

\----

I am still in love with him. I will always be in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Noelle, I hope you liked it!! Leave me a comment with what you thought, I'd really really appreciate it! Have a lovely day and enjoy your OTPs <3


End file.
